¿El Mejor Héroe?
by Rocker Lullaby
Summary: ¿Percy Jackson o... ¡Hércules? Los dioses deciden comparar a dos de los más grandes héroes (hasta donde ellos saben) de su mundo. Una votación decidirá el resultado final entre los dioses *.*TWO-SHOT.*.


**¿El Mejor Héroe?**

* * *

Los dioses estaban en el Olimpo, cada uno en su trono y con tamaño de gigante. Era un día antes del que planeaban incluir al resto de los dioses, pero a ellos ya se habían unido Hestia y Hades.

—Siempre le agradaste más a la madre Rea —se quejó Hades refiriéndose a Zeus.

—Las catástrofes del aire son mejores que las del agua —se jactaba Zeus de Poseidón.

—El Inframundo solo se agranda y se agranda con tantos muertos —refunfuñaba Poseidón por el reino de Hades.

—Personalmente, creo que la falta de amor vuelve locas a tus cazadoras, Artemisa, aunque… ¡nadie sano elegiría quedar sin amor por la eternidad! —opinaba Afrodita.

—¡No, Afrodita! ¡Ni mis cazadoras ni yo estamos locas! ¡Es solo que los varones son unos cerdos! —Varios «¡Hey!» de los hombres del salón por las palabras de Artemisa—. Excepto tal vez Perseus Jackson —murmuró bajo su aliento—. Él pareció agradarle incluso a una de mis cazadoras más exigentes.

Hera arrugó la nariz.

—No me gustan los héroes en general, pero Hércules era decididamente el peor —arguyó ella.

—¡Coincido! —dijo la diosa de la cacería con apariencia de doce años.

Dionisio bufó.

—Los héroes son unos egoístas —declaró.

Zeus pareció darse cuenta de que insultaban a su hijo.

—¡Hércules fue un buen héroe! —exclamó indignado—. ¡Por algo es un dios!

Hera resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cariño, él solo se encarga de cuidar el Mare Nostrum. Solo eso.

—Y a Percy también se le ofreció convertirse en un dios —añadió Poseidón.

—¡Pero no es un dios! —dijo Ares, que desde que Percy lo venció, tenía algo contra él.

—No, porque lo rechazó —respondió Poseidón—. Algo que ningún héroe había logrado antes.

Apolo cabeceó.

—Si tuviera que elegir entre Percy y Hércules elegiría a Percy. —Sonrió—. Él encontró mi nuevo Oráculo.

—Por primera, y espero que última vez, concuerdo contigo, hermano —dijo Artemisa.

—Yo prefiero al fortachón, pero sigo opinando que los héroes apestan —dijo Dionisio.

Los dioses comenzaron a argumentar sobre que héroe era mejor: ¿Hércules o Percy Jackson?

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Zeus—. Hagamos una votación. Quien opine que Hércules, mi hijo —se regodeó—, es el mejor héroe, que levante la mano.

Tan solo tres manos se levantaron, una de Zeus, otra de Ares y la última de Dionisio.

—Y Percy Jackson —murmuró Zeus.

Once manos se elevaron.

—¿Por qué lo eligieron a él? —se quejó Zeus—. ¿Hera?

—Hasta donde yo sé, cariño, Percy Jackson no es tu hijo ilegítimo.

—¿Hades? ¿El hijo de Poseidón?

—Me consiguió un puesto en el Olimpo, hermano. ¿Hércules logró eso? Yo respondo: NO.

—¿Hermes?

—Hizo ver a mi hijo como un héroe al final. Confió en él. Percy Jackson tiene mi voto**[1]**.

—¿Hefesto?

—El chico libró mi forja de los telekhines, padre. Aunque también la destruyó…

Hera esnifó con lo de «padre». Hefesto era uno de sus únicos dos hijos, y una decepción al igual que su hermano.

—¿Afrodita? Sabes, Hércules tuvo varias esposas…

—Pero en ningún momento con cayó Calypso, contrariamente a Percy —lo interrumpió Afrodita—. No, no, no. Percy tiene las mejores historias de amor. Primero con Rachel, quien resulta ser el Oráculo, quien no puede tener citas. Después con Calypso. Tuvo que dejarla, rompiendo ambos de sus corazones. Y al final, pero no por eso menos importante: ¡La historia al molde de Romeo y Julieta con la hija de Atenea! Él es un hijo de Poseidón y ella hija de Atenea, no pueden estar juntos a causa de sus padres. Sip, habrá que seguir observando a Percy…

Zeus suspiró desanimadamente.

—¿Atenea? —cuasi-suplicó.

—Lo siento, padre, pero fueron grandes lo cambios que Perseus Jackson hizo. Aun con su defecto fatal, lealtad, logró salvar al mundo y a sus seres queridos. Es de por sí un gran logro haber resistido la tentación del poder puesta por Cronos, siendo hijo de uno de los tres grandes, además de que salvó al Olimpo y…

—Ya está bien —la cortó Zeus, ganándose una mirada indignada de su hija—. ¿Apolo?

—Como ya dije, el encontró a mi Oráculo —anunció Apolo—. Oh, siento un haiku venir. Percy Jackson…

Zeus lo cortó antes de que pudiera seguir.

—¿Y tú, Artemisa?

—Mi cazadora, mi lugarteniente… Ella lo consideró digno de portar su espada, algo que antes confió a Hércules… —El rostro de Zeus se alegró—. …quien demostró no serlo.

—¿Deméter?

—Pareció agradarle a mi hija, Perséfone, cuando el chico vino hace unos días. Confió en su juicio.

—¿Hestia? —preguntó Zeus con voz deprimida.

—No es un héroe muy orgulloso. Demostró saber ceder cuando es necesario. Me gusta —dijo la pequeña diosa, que bien habría podido pasar por una niña de ocho años.

—¿Zeus? —llamó Poseidón al dios que intentaba salir sigilosamente del salón de los tronos.

—¿Hum?

—¿Quiero un reconocimiento para Percy?

—¡No! ¡Ni hablar!

—Que diga: Para el Mejor Héroe.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Tu habrías pedido uno para Hércules —acusó Poseidón.

Zeus gruñó, sin poder negarlo.

—Le llegará por la mañana —murmuró a regañadientes.

—Que sea lindo —pidió-exigió Poseidón.

* * *

_**N/A: Si... prefiero mi otro one-shot, el de «¿Ese es tu Novio?»... Este no tenía un punto en específico, más para adular a Percy y molestar a Hércules... ¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
